ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Soudai vs. Taka
Summary A training duel between Soudai Namikaze and TakashiroSarutobi judged by Azuresato Ryu and Takeda Inkroe. Ink taught/reminded me of some important things in this battle. Hopefully Taka too ^.^ Ryu would have taught us something as well, but she had to leave early. Before Storm.. venussoudai: Soudai had recieved a messenger bird while she was eating at the ramen shop earlier that day requesting a spar between herself and a Mr. Taka, or so she believe was his first and last name, she never got all of his name before.. At first Soudai thought: "I don't like to fight shortly after eating.." and was going to ignore the request but then she knew that the more spars lately that she was a part of would limit the amount of surprise she would have at the chuunin exams if she ended up fighting someone she had dueled previously. So after eating she made her way to the place known as Ryu's training grounds, the place where her squad generally trained but had become a popular host for the spars that the genins have been a part of. Her trip was a short one, she was wearing the Soudai normal outfit that many people were use to seeing her wear. This included her headband and shinobi vest, but along with the common uniform she brought with her the katana she liked to use as well as her kunais and shurikens. Two of her kunais had exploding tags wrapped around them instead of the common string attachment, that was her secret style of exploding tags that exploded with a large enough collision with another object. Besides those things mentioned, she also had her other normal weaponry, nothing special today. She arrived with a yawn, walking over to the water and sitting down, waiting for the others. TakashiroSarutobi: Taka looked out into the distance, seeing the grand Baku Mountains that he had grown accustomed to training on and gave a large grin as he made his way over to the base of the mountain. He reached out with his left hand and rubbed a gloved palm over the rocky exterior, patting the earth softly and put both hands against it now. He channeled a tiny modicum of chakra into his palms and started to climb up the face of the mountain only using his arms, a means he had only recently achieved by the intense physical training that ryu had put him through for the last couple of weeks. As he reached the summit of Baku Mountain, he smiled as he saw the figure of a familiar girl, Soudai. He got to his feet and started to brush off the debris and dirt that had accumulated on his clothing, the usual thing for taka: a blue shirt with a woven-in protective mesh underneath, his yonshi vest, the neckband and his black ninja pants, which had the same woven-in mesh all along the legs of the pants, bandaging around the calves and ankles to make sure that sleeves of his pants didn’t draw upwards, shoes that were pretty much no different for any ninja, open toed sandals . On his hands, there were rigid, tough brown leathered gloves that looked to be very old and had a very worn look to them, but passed the test of time, still having a great deal of mileage left inside their leathery souls, he had always worn them on his hands, only taking them off to bathe or go to the hot springs, in which he had always kept them below the murky water, not wanting anyone to see the horrendous burns and scars that riddled his hands and palms. He walked over to soudai and smirked at her “Yo~ Soda-chan.. whats up??” he gave a sheepish grin to her as he chuckled softly AzuresatoRyu: - I had been standing there for quite some time, waiting for the two children to arrive. This would definately prove to be a very brilliant spar, I knew their skills well, More so with Taka, than Soudai. I hoped the best for both of them, and watched them arrive.- Hehehe!~..Welcome kiddo's! Guess its time for another lovely spar! - My hand lifted above my head- There will be no killing! No strikes that could very well kill! Keep things calm, Remember, hold back only what you must to make sure everyone's safe! - with that, and a gust of chilled mountain wind my hand dropped down- Begin!! It Begins!! venussoudai: Soudai smiled towards Taka. Her normal tactic was to create a distance between the her opponents and herself and begin off with range attacks, so far that tactic hasn't come up effective for she had yet to gain a good mid-long range ninjutsu and most shinobi were trained to deflect/dodge range attacks effectively if it weren't thrown by a ranged specialist. There wasn't much distance between the two so Soudai pushed forward quickly, chakra in her feet for the sudden burst of speed and chakra in her left hand which was pulling back intending on a punch. The time it took to get to Taka was immediate thanks to him coming over to her to greet. "100 meter punch!" She declared, though most taijutsu wasn't a declaration thing she thought announcing what was going to give him pain was proper in this situation. The punch went forward at his chest where his vest protected him, still the punch that would throw him back 100 meters or so had the power behind it to break a few ribs. Soudai was putting her entire body into it, not believing Taka had a counter for it that would give him a chance to attack her right away. If he had dodged this then she could only move away from the area, there was not enough time or power to move her body for another attack. TakashiroSarutobi: Taka smiled at soudai and closed his eyes, he had always enjoyed the time he had got to spend with her, now sparring her he was filled with pride, and he would do his best to try and defeat her in this spar and hopefully gain her respect with the arsenal of moves he had learned from ryu. He leaned his head back and stared at the sky, commenting faintly at the sky, how blue and calm it was, he then heard something, it was her calling out her move, if she hadn’t he wouldn’t have been able to react to it. as he heard her call out her taijutsu move, he grit his teeth as he immediately dropped to a split, laying horizontally against the ground in almost a flash, somewhat thudding on the ground from the speed of his movement, cursing the burn that happened as he had split, looking up to see how quickly she had launched an assault on him and smiled, impressed with her speed and pushed up off the ground, stamping his hands into the earth a couple inches, using them as a brace, channeling chakra into his hands and legs and using his now massive upper body strength gained from ryu’s boulder training to swing his legs around to try and trip her up, using the momentum of he gained from the chakra pouring through his arms and legs, moving at about 20 mph, if he had missed he would immediately retreat back a few feet if she didn’t have a immediate response of her own at that moment venussoudai: She put all her strength into sprinting that very short distance and using the taijutsu to try and destroy him. Fortunately for him he managed to dodge directly down to the ground to avoid the attack, her punch missed his head by inches somehow. She tripped from his attack but immediatly channeled chakra into her foot nearest to one of Taka's legs, this was her own fashioned '100 meter kick' which she figured she could do in a fight previous like her 100 meter punch but with her foot. Considering they were right next to one another it was very probable it would connect, the damage which would expell him from his grounding his hands into the earth and nearly break his leg as well as propel him a few feet away from her. She would then do a set of three flips away from the location she kicked Taka at starting with her hands pushing her that way since she was falling back anyway. On the final flip where she would stand again she took out a non explosive kunai to prepare for the next thing. TakashiroSarutobi: .He saw his attack meet its target and saw her trip, but damned the luck that she had another attack waiting in store, he expelled the chakra from his hands as he jerked explosively in the way the kick was heading to try and cushion take away from at least half of the the force and impact it would mostly likely deliver. He saw sent back about sixty feet or so, holding his leg for a few second as he flew through the air, skidding across the ground a few times but righted himself as he landed, hands and knees sliding a couple inches and then bolted back up to his feet. “Not bad.. not bad at all ha-ha! I like that hundred meter move!” he held up a thumb to her and smiled, praising her for quite an impressive strength she had. He then crouched down in a defensive, runners sprint- like position “Try to keep your eye on me..” he called out to her in a joking fashion and ran at her with an almost blinding speed, short of becoming invisible, the product of such rigorous training day in and day out, he would charge at Soudai like some kind of madman, going about forty miles per hour and jumping left to middle to right at a chaotic and rampant rhythm, changing his stance and position rapidly, trying to keep her guessing, he would then jump into the air nearly ten feet, soaring about six-seven feet in front of her would focus a small portion of chakra to his foot, gathering it along the sole of his foot, the main focal point being his heel, he aimed for the exact middle of her stomach, trying to keep pressing her back, attempting to make her go into retreating, if his heel drop didn’t work he would go with something else on the fly, as he wasn’t much of one for tactic and plans Changing of Judges!! venussoudai: Had he come right for her sure she would probably have been caught off guard seeing as she finished doing her flips and would need a moment to focus on things. But Taka insisted on moving around, left, right, jumps. a lot for some showmanship or something which gave her the time to wield her handseals. When he attacked her it was quickly replaced by a log, thanks to the replacement technique. Soudai put a large amount of chakra into her feet and sprinted for his location now, going about 30mph, she quickly did more handseals. Boar/Ram/snake/horse/dragon= Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder. This technique allows the user to create a wave of electricity from their hands, with that and Taka's attention momentarily on the log he had issues with, she drove the electrical attack towards his back, the assault had the power to fry him to unconciousness. TakashiroSarutobi: “Eh?! A log?!?!” he shrieked out as his foot made a ‘thunk’ noise and watched the log fly off into the distance as he landed, down in an almost to the ground squatting position, his left leg outstretched behind him, his right leg bent and his arms out stretched the balance him. He then heard the crackling of electricity and swung his leg around to face the direction the noise was coming in., seeing soudai quickly close in on him, she was a lot faster than he had though, barely having the time to weave signs for a more intricate jutsu, he just did the ‘snake’ sign and made a solid wall of earth shoot up out of the ground In front of him. He barely had the time to make it even a full wall, raising it to his chest as quick as he could, at only half density “Holy crap!..” he exclaimed as he tried to reinforce his structure with such scant little time remaining venussoudai: hmm interesting ^-^ lightning>earth..)) venussoudai: This lightning jutsu grew from her hands 6 feet in length and 3 feet wide, it looked like a webbing if electricity shooting out but always dancing around, it was truly explosive in power. She blew threw this rock wall, the jutsu Electronmagnetic Murder was taught to her against a boulder by Saiyuki, that boulder was reduced to pebbles and dust when Saiyuki did the attack and when Soudai practiced it against a boulder it was destroyed similarly. The damage meant for Taka was like a 100 meter punch including electricution, it was scary to think the power behind it if that wall hadn't blocked some of it's strength. The width and length did not faulter despite the wall though, if anything the electrical webbing looked less thick but was still expanding from her hands. She would make the jutsu go away after whatever had happened, it was a jutsu that continued to drain chakra until she no longer wanted to produce it or she ran out of chakra, which wasn't for some time still. Despite Taka ducking out of the way, she redirected her jutsu and hands toward his body still. TakashiroSarutobi: .As he sees her break through the wall, he immediately floods his legs with a tremendous amount of chakra, making the roaring glow that radiated from his legs obvious to anyone within a close distance to him and lunges forward at her at twenty miles an hour with all the strength he could muster within that split second, using the minor weakened gap in her web-like net to try and force through it. Hoping that his previous obstruction would reduce a small portion of the attacks power, screaming and growling out as the lightning hit him, but not willing to give in to her, gritting his teeth tightly as he shot towards her like some kind of madman, leaping directly at her with his shoulder aimed at the center of her chest, trying to knock the breath from her. venussoudai: Soudai grinned, Taka's determination would help him succed in missions in the future though someday that determination could end up seriously injuring him sort of like right now with his body being burnt by her electricity. She killed the lightning before it would go further and seriously injure him though she wanted to do that to try and advert his shoulder, bringing her hands down and shooving his force. She was still hit on her side, bruising her ribs painfully but not breaking any of them. She fell back a bit, skidding across the water but stopping herself from going into the pool with chakra across her body. She slowly sat up, looking over at Taka. He had been kicked hard and shocked hard, surely he didn't want to continue while his body hurt. "Are you finished?" She called out, her hand immediatly prepared to draw her katana or kunai if she needed to. TakashiroSarutobi: He groaned out softly, feeling his shoulder be pushed down but still impact at her side. After a few minutes of recovering from that horrendous attack, he scowled and slowly staggered up to his knees, feeling like he had just stuck a finger into a light socket but times a thousand. He closed one of his eyes as he forced himself to him feet, fumes of smoke rose off his charred clothing and skin, leaving all sorts of minor burns and scratches all over him. He then reached a hand to brush the sweat from his face and stared at her. He let out a weak laugh and points a finger to her slowly “F-finished..? Hardly.. I can... keep going.. as long as I need to..” he then let out a rough cough, and then smacked himself to bring his focus back onto the fight, he then drew his Chakra blades and got into an offensive stance, powering the blades with a small amount, making them glow faintly as the blade only extends three inches off of the steel; something unusual and not normal for him, as he would usually make it much wider and more pronounced “This aint over.. not until I win!” He chuckled softly, a small smirk rising on the left side of his mouth as he began walking over to her, limping on his right leg slightly due to being kicked hard in it previously Inkroe: -I tilted my head slightly, watching very carefully as the suffering was becoming destinct behind the guise of confidence and self belief, I knew that by now Ryu would have intervened.. I knew they by now a judgement should have been made and I knew that Taka was likely suffering more pain now then he ever had before. But I was the kind of sensei, the kind of teacher and the kind of man who believed that students should learn their own limits and be allowed to accept their folly and decisions for what they were, sensical or not. If Taka truely wishes to continue.. if Taka felt the desire to die trying, then who was I to prevent him from achieving that goal. My arms folded and I remained silent, I believed that eventually these two would have to learn one of the lessons I taught my own students on the first day they trained with me. When to acknowledge a cause was worth dying for and when to know, that defeat is merely one thing.. and one thing only. A means to grow stronger.. for the man who has never lost has never learned what a warrior needs to experience.- venussoudai: Again Taka gave her a opening to assault when he should have done something. 4 kunais ended up in her hands, she threw first the exploding kunai, down near his feet believing he was too injured to dodge but not throwing directly at him. Next, when the explosion went off, she threw two non exploding tag kunais at Taka, they were aimed for anything but his head or his heart. Lastly she threw the other exploding kunai she carried with her aiming for the ground where Taka would be landing if he had originally jumped up to avoid the first explosion. The explosions would blow out the earth from below in a 5 foot radius all around as well as add a push back force that would push someone 5 feet back dependant on where they were standing or injure them further with burns, scraps, and possiblity of broken bones. Soudai threw with her both hands, the first exploding one and the two non with her left arm at 60mph each and the other exploding kunai at 40mph because her body was sore on that side due to Taka's shoulder attack. She still stood ontop of the water in the middle of the pool after her ranged attack, withdrawing her katana.. TakashiroSarutobi: As he saw her draw out some kunai he only kept his slow, weakened visage to fool her as he suddenly broke out into a sprint, and diving away from the explosive as it went off and flipped from his hand, back to his feet and resumed his sudden charge, he ran towards her as he swung his arms to deflect the kunai that were sent out at him, they were sent flying off in two random directions and responded in kind, stabbing the heel of his foot into the ground and spun upon it, as he dug into his back pouch, quickly withdrawing one, flicking it at her, not sure where it would land up, his vision starting to blur somewhat but intended into to hit one of her arms. As he went back into his sprint, he then saw a big explosion happen a five feet in front of him, putting his arms in front of himself to try and shield his head. The blast happening so close to him made him be knocked back five feet, covered in further burns and scratches, crashing against the ground with a loud thud as he landed, but bracing himself as he dug his chakra blades into the ground to try to prevent being tossed any further, cutting into the ground a few inches and stopping as the blast’s shockwave receded at his location and now waiting for the main blast itself to recede, using the smoke afterwards as cover as he then got up and leapt through it, now channeling chakra into his legs as he started running across the water and charging her, his blades held out offensively. venussoudai: Soudai simple moved her a bit to the left to avoid the kunai thrown at her. She thought how the Nuibari would have been a better weapon used in combat, she could throw the sword length needle and though if it was dodged or deflected she could probably pull it back to her and/or turn her body to position herself with moving across the battlefield and the legendary weapon would be pulled back towards her now attacking her opponent from the back. Soudai couldn't imagine how much chakra, speed, and work was included in using the weapon effectively, she didn't know how yet.. She had her katan ready and instead of waiting for him she charged at Taka with her katana. She knew that a chakra enchanced weapon could probably cut her blade or knock it from her hands so she put chakra into her own blade, making it a equal fight. She didn't want to last too long in a fight against someone duel wielding though, knowing there might have been a opening, she when collided with the blades that Taka had she pushed herself back from him and towards the rock wall. At the same time she prepared the jutsu Taka already saw, now that he was standing on water and was probably yet, either way the jutus: Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder form in her hands in a few short seconds, her handseals when it came to lightning jutsus were down quickly and effectively, it was what she was so she trained it more than the others. It was probably why she was failing at trying to create water clones right now, it was harder for her.. The lightning came out of her hands, 6ft in length, 3 ft in width and dancing around wildly. She brought the lightning down to the pool of water and it shot out across the water dancing around. It would have jumped up to Taka's body, frying him again with burns and internal damage. The lightning dancing on the water went as high as 3ft but would have gone as high as 5ft if it was going for Taka if he decided to leap out above the water since it was drawn towards extending targets like a magnent. Afterward~O.O.C. Taka had to leave and he didn't ask for a continuation so it was said that me and Ink-sensei left his unconcious body at the hospital. He was seen later on that night viewing a fight with the rest of the group between Kana and Castiel. I was never confirmed to be the victor of this battle nor was Taka confirmed the loser. Perhaps Ink, who was the judge for most of it. Can make the decision. Category:Battle